


Christmas Cranked

by orphan_account



Series: Gallavich Drabble [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Gallagher/Milkovich family bonding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: Your OTP decides to exchange two sets of gifts for their holiday of choice, one suitable for public consumption, one not (be it lingerie or sex toys or any other such thing). Person A however, mixes up which package is which after wrapping, and puts the wrong one under the tree for the family opening of presents.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are my own! 
> 
> **
> 
> Prompt came from otpprompts.tumblr.com

Christmas with the Gallaghers was Mickey’s worst nightmare.

Well, it used to be.

The last two years have sort of warmed Mickey up to the idea of spending the holiday with a bunch of Gallaghers who, quite frankly, overdo the whole Christmas thing. After Fiona married Jimmy, they were able to go all out for the holiday’s, but as much as Mickey hated it, he also sort of loved it.

As a kid, Mickey never got to have any Christmas like he got now. With tinsel, mistletoe, pudding, a fucking tree with presents under it, and an entire day full of family ‘fun’ that was drama free.

The one thing Mickey knew for sure about the Gallaghers was that they loved each other and they had proven it every Christmas since Jimmy and Fiona got hitched.

The first Christmas they had together, Jimmy bought Lip a car and Fiona made him bring the receipt from the dealer just to be safe. It was a lot different than the gifts they were used to; heating bill getting paid, a shower because the water didn’t get turned off that month, and a nice dinner. It was a nice change, nobody would deny it. The others got gifts just as nice; watches, earrings, books, toys for Liam, and clothes. Jimmy had even bought Mickey a brand new set of tools, and when Mickey acted like he didn't care, everyones saw right through it.

The second Christmas, concert tickets and other lavish gifts were exchanged. Mickey had started working along side Jimmy earlier that year and was able to afford to get Ian something nice. It wasn't too flashy or anything, that wasn't their style, but just a simple necklace with an M on it. It was really gay, but Ian had seen a couple with matching necklaces like that on TV and wouldn't shut up about it.

But as long as it made Ian happy, he didn't care.

This year was a bit different.

Usually, it was just Mickey and the Gallaghers minus Frank, but this time, Mickey’s siblings would be there.

They were all doing well off now, too. Joey and Iggy opened up a business together (though Mickey is pretty sure illegal activity happens behind closed doors because, really, how much money does a fucking shoveling business rack in?), Mandy was an escort for rich dudes (the classy kind, too, where she joined them for dinner or hung out with them and their friends so they didn't look too lonely), and Tony ended up being something none of them would've expected — a police officer. It was incredibly surprising that they even let a Milkovich apply, but they did and Tony had promised his siblings that he would never rat them out.

Serves the Chicago Police Department right for hiring Tony.

Not only will it be different because of Mickey’s family joining them, but because he and Ian have created new gifting system for the two of them.

They will get two gifts for each other; one safe to open in front of others, and one not. It was truly the perfect idea, Mickey thinks. Could be their own little tradition that nobody else knew about. A thing that was theirs only.

So, that’s what Mickey and Ian did. They spent a day apart, searching for the perfect gifts, and when they found them, wrapped them up and labelled them.

For the private gift, they were to use a Santa label sticker and for the family friendly gift, a snowman label.

After Mickey wrapped up his gifts, he sat on his floor and realized he didn't know which was which and had ran out of wrapping paper.

“Shit.” He mumbled, shaking one of the boxes to determine what was inside then shaking the other. Of course they sounded the fuckin same.

After minutes of trying to determine which one was which, Mickey confidently placed labels on the two gifts before writing Ian’s name on them.

“Lets go! Gonna be late.” Mickey shouted and grabbed his two gifts, walking out of his room to see his family holding their own gifts. “Didn’t have to get them anything, you know.”

“They're already like family, Mick. Why wouldn't we get them anything?” Joey scoffed, shoving a bunch of presents into a big bag.

“Um, because you never got me shit before. Ain't really different if you consider them family.”

“Don’t you want to make an impression with our first Christmas all together? Your boyfriend would want us to.” Iggy added in with a teasing tone.

Mickey just replied with a flip of his finger.

 

  
When they arrived to the Gallagher home, Mickey led his siblings up the steps before stopping midway. “If any of you embarrass me, I swear to fuck nobody will find your body. Got it?”

Joey, Iggy, Tony, and Mandy only rolled their eyes and pushed past him, inviting themselves inside.

“What did I just fucking say? Knock first, damn it.” Mickey whispered harshly at them, but it didn’t stop them from disappearing beyond the door.

“Come on in, why don’t you?” Lip muttered sarcastically from on the couch with Liam, holding a glass of eggnog.

“Where’s Ian?” Mickey questioned him, rolling his eyes.

Lip just pointed up to the second floor and Mickey sat his safe present on the coffee table then headed upstairs.

“Hey.” He grinned, seeing Ian putting a bow on each present.

“Hey, keep the not safe one under my bed. That’s where Im putting mine until everyone leaves; just in case.” Ian smirked, letting one present be kicked underneath his twin sized bed. Why on Earth Ian never asked for a bigger bed was beyond Mickey. A California King sized bed still wouldn’t be big enough, in his opinion.

Mickey mimicked Ian’s movement and pulled him up into a kiss. “Missed you.” He mumbled against Ian’s soft lips.

“Its only been a day.” Ian laughed, putting his arms around Mickey’s waist.

“Yeah, still missed you though.”

“Well we can just-“

“Mickey! Ian! Present time!” Carl yelled up the stairs, cutting Ian off.

“Later then.” Mickey pressed one more kiss to Ian’s lips and they headed down to the living room with everyone.

Fiona, Debbie, and Liam were sat in front of the tree; Lip, Iggy, and Mandy were on the couch; Joey, Jimmy, Carl, and Tony were sat awkwardly on the floor by the coffee table, leaving Ian and Mickey just enough room to sit in the chair.

“Go ahead, ill sit on the arm.” Mickey said to Ian and grabbed his gift off the coffee table. The rest of his gifts were already under the tree for everyone else, but now being passed out by Fiona.

“Okay, Debs for you.” She handed over a small box then tossed one to Iggy and Jimmy.

Once everyone’s gifts were handed out, everyone started taking turns opening up one at a time. It was a thing they liked to do so they could all take time to see what everyone got each other.

“Oh, that looks so nice, Liam. Tell Iggy thank you.” Fiona grinned at her little brother looking at his new Tonka Truck in amazement.

Liam got up and ran to Iggy, nearly knocking him over in happiness. “Thank you Iggy.”

Iggy laughed and rubbed over the top of Liam’s head, “I figured you’d like the truck better than the book like Lip suggested.”

Lip retaliated with a smack.

As the circle moved on, Mickey began to feel the worry he had completely slip away. Being with his two families at once for a holiday celebration wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He expected loads of arguing and ganging up on him and Ian, but none of that happened; even with Mickey sitting on the same chair as Ian.

“Okay, Ian, open Mickey’s gift. The bitch was so annoying over having to find the perfect one so I wanna see what it is.” Joey laughed, making Mickey roll his eyes.

“Was fuckin not. Just didn’t wanna get anything stupid.”

Everyone laughed at the bickering as Ian peeled off the red and green Christmas lights decorated wrapping paper.

That’s when Mickey saw his life flash before his eyes.

As soon as he saw the corner of the gift under the paper, he knew he had set out the wrong one.

“Ian, wait!” He said, but was too late. Ian had ripped off the front of the wrapping paper and exposed his gift — fuzzy handcuffs.

The room got intensely quiet as everyone stared at Mickey, Ian, and the gift.

“Oh.” Tony mumbled out, not even bothering to make a joke. It was funny all on its own without one.

“Um, I set out the wrong gift accidentally.” Mickey cleared his throat, trying his best not to blush. He honestly wanted to crawl under a rock and disappear.

Ian gave him a smile as he tried not to laugh, wrapping the gift back up and putting it between his leg and the chair cushion.

“So, you guys like that kind of stuff, huh?” Mandy smirked, raising an eyebrow at them.

“Mickey’s probably been arrested so many times that he now finds it a turn on.” Jimmy laughed, high fiving Tony.

Fiona laughed and soon enough everyone broke out into laughter except Mickey. How dare they fuckin laugh at his misfortune.

“Alright, enough fuckin laughing. It was a gag gift.” He lied, rolling his eyes.

“You sure it was a gag gift and not you wanting to be gagged by my brother?” Lip grinned, getting a pillow tossed at him by Ian.

Liam didn't understand what was happening and got mad at everyone for not letting him take his turn already. “Okay, sorry Liam. Go ahead.” Jimmy grinned, trying not to laugh again.

“Jesus, Im so sorry. I labelled it wrong and now both of our fucking families know I like that shit.” Mickey whispered to Ian, completely mortified.

“Its okay, Mick.” Ian chuckled, putting a hand on Mickey’s thigh.

Mickey groaned and could only just imagine the fucking jokes during the next Christmas get together.

“If it makes you feel any better, the handcuffs are gonna come in handy. Got you a dildo and a blind fold.” Ian smirked, squeezing Mickey’s thigh.

Just his fucking luck, Mickey thought, first he brings out the wrong gift and now he has a fucking hard on.

Who ever said Christmas with the Gallagher’s and Milkovich’s wouldn’t be memorable?

 

 

 


End file.
